The invention relates to a container apparatus for food, with a receptacle supported by a frame intended for a direct or indirect receipt of a food, and with a line for the supply of energy, which at the one end extends away from the apparatus and at the other end is mounted to the base of the receptacle for the transmittal of energy.
The container apparatus is designed according to common practice as temperature holding apparatus and an electric cable serves for the supply of energy, whereby a heating device is mounted at the outer side of the bottom of the receptacle. Basically, however, the container apparatus could also serve for a cooling of food, whereby in such case a cooling device would be mounted at the outer side of the bottom of the receptacle. However, also a gas could be used for the energy supply. Below, the container apparatus shall be described as temperature holding apparatus. As is common practice the electric cable extends in a disorderly way, loosely from the outer side of the bottom of the container hanging downwards and freely away from the container apparatus. This is not esthetical and specifically unsuitable when the container apparatus is provided with a tilting lid. In the latter case the tilting lid is tilted in such a manner into its opened position that it is pivoted away from the guest. This means that the guest passes along the opened container apparatus and helps himself to the food. When the e.g. hemispherical tilting lid has been opened in this way completely, it pivots through under the receptacle-in the direction to the guest. At mentioned disorderly, i.e. not guided state of the electric cable, this means that the electric cable comes to lie between the inner wall of the lid and mentioned heating device at the bottom of the receptacle and hangs towards the outside at the rim of the lid and specifically directly in front of the guest. This is unsightly and, therefore, also disadvantageous because the electric cable lies in an area of water of condensation occurring.